Nothing Changes
by Charli
Summary: A girl shows up when Dom & Letty are enganged. She knows Dom since before Lompoc, can she accept Letty. (I suck at summaries, just read) *Songfic*
1. Pain

Chapter 1: Pain  
  
"I couldn't help but notice your pain."  
  
"My pain?"  
  
"It runs deep. Share it with me!"  
  
~~~~  
  
Krystina sat in her car gripping the steering wheel like she was still driving. She hadn't been to see Dom since before he was sent to Lompoc. It was a surprise visit; no one even knew she was coming. They were in love before they both got sent off, and she just got out. Krystina had no other place to go but the place that used to be her home.  
  
~~~~  
  
They'll never take me alive, I'm gettin' high with my four-five,  
  
Cocked on these suckas, time to die,  
  
Even as a youngster causin' ruckus on the back of the bus,  
  
I was a fool all through high school kickin' up dust,  
  
But now I'm labelled as a troublemaker who can you blame?  
  
Smoking' weed helped me take away the pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
'I don't know if I can do this. All those years in the Arizona Women's Correctional Facility, damn those crooked cops. Even when I was younger, all it was, was trouble. L.A. is the place that really fucked me up. But I can't blame it on Dom.' She thought, still gripping the wheel of her 2004 Lamborghini.  
  
~~~~  
  
So I'm hopeless rollin' down the freeway swervin, don't worry  
  
I'm about to crash up on the curb cause my visions blurry  
  
Maybe if they tried to understand me, what should I do?  
  
I had to feed my fuckin' family, what else could I do  
  
but be a thug  
  
out slangin' with the homies  
  
fuck hangin' with them phonies in the club  
  
got my mind on danger  
  
never been a stranger to homicide  
  
my cities full of gang bangers and drive bys  
  
~~~~  
  
"I can't." She said aloud. She turned on her car and started to drive around L.A. She swerved a truck as she turned down a side street. 'What about Danielle, she has been with my mom since she was born 7 years ago. 2 days until I'm 23. Growing up in Compton, it'll be a miracle to see that.' She thought as she parked in a 10 minute space.  
  
~~~~  
  
Why do we die at an early age  
  
he was so young  
  
but still a victim of the 12 gauge  
  
My memories of a corpse  
  
mind full of sick thoughts  
  
and I ain't goin back to court  
  
so fuck what you thought I'm drinkin' hennessey  
  
runnin from my enemies will I live to be 23  
  
there's so much pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
She thought of her daughter again, Dom's half brother who grew up in Compton with her and introduced them. He died when he was 19, Krys and Dom were only 17, it was a long year that year. Things went by so slowly with all the court dates and accusations.  
  
~~~~  
  
years and years of that rough life  
  
runnin crazed and wild as a kid and growin tough with a knife  
  
and livin trifed on the regular  
  
bokin out competitors  
  
see them take a move and take them down like a fuckin predator  
  
get in trouble everyday in school  
  
act a fool  
  
and you know I had to break every rule  
  
showin off for the bitches cause I had the mad rep  
  
so I had to watch my back when it was time to step  
  
grimeys with love for me  
  
pop, pop, pop  
  
and send a chuckle up above for me  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys, Dom, and Micah (Dom's half brother) basically went through high school together. They had their own gang, Krys being the only girl, they ruled L.A. County High School. Everything was perfect until the day Micah was shot by their rival gang, the Crips, during a drive by.  
  
~~~~  
  
Aiyyo currency kept passing me by, but I didn't cry  
  
broke and head off with the pack and started sellin coke  
  
And now the money's looking lovely  
  
Pop the drop top and now the bitches wanna rub me  
  
Kick 'em the game  
  
it's all the same  
  
i kick it back yo  
  
Give 'em slack yo  
  
and now they label me the mack yo  
  
people check it  
  
get disrespected if you front the the birdman  
  
you heard man  
  
catch a couple shots from the glock in my hand  
  
Damn! At least I'm realistic with my biscuit  
  
you know you get your ass twisted so run for cover  
  
me and my man got a plan kickin' major dust  
  
so if your on nigga look for the gauge to bust  
  
a lot of pressure with the street fame  
  
it's a deep game  
  
and my mama always cryin'  
  
yo there's so much pain  
  
~~~~  
  
Tears welled up in Krys's eyes just thinking about Micah and Dom, they always did. She knew she had to go see him despite all the pain.  
  
~~~~  
  
They got me mobbin like I'm  
  
loc'ed and ready to get my slug on  
  
i load my clip and slip my motherfuckin' gloves on  
  
i ain't scared to blast on these suckas if they test me  
  
Trust, I got my glock cocked playa if they press me  
  
Bust on motherfuckers with a - paaassion  
  
Better duck cause I ain't lookin when I'm - blaaastin  
  
I'm a nuttin drinkin Hennessey and gettin' high  
  
On the lookout for my enemies, don't wanna die  
  
Tell me why cause this stress is gettin' major  
  
A buck-fifty across the face with my razor  
  
what can I do but be a thug until I'm dead and gone  
  
keep my brain on the game and stay head strong  
  
these sorry bastards  
  
want to kill me in my sleep but will they can I see  
  
and everyday it just a struggle  
  
steady thuggin' in the streets  
  
and i'll be ballin' loc  
  
~~~~  
  
Her whole life she ran with Dom and his crew until, he assaulted Linder, and she was put in jail for murder. 'Nothing ever changes,' She thought as she turned her car around and headed back to Dom's. 'Never does.'  
  
~~~~  
  
don't let 'em make you worry  
  
keep swingin' at these suckas till you buried  
  
i was born to raise hell, a nigga from the gutta, with a mother on drugs  
  
I'm kickin dust up  
  
ready to bust  
  
I'm on the scene steady muggin' mean  
  
until they kill me  
  
i'll be livin this life  
  
i know you feel me  
  
there's so much pain  
  
Tired of the Strain and the Pain  
  
~~~~  
  
She parked, once again in the driveway of Dom and Mia's house. There were only three cars there, Dom's, Mia's and one Krys didn't recognize. 


	2. Low

Chapter 2: Low  
  
A/N: Still in the early stages of working on everything give me time and I'll get better. This part could b a bit confusing. Holla @ me if u got questions and I'll try to answer them with my story. And just so ya know. I don't like Letty too much.  
Disclaimer: I still don't own TF&TF, Neither do I own Kelly Clarkson and her good Lil song.  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys finally got out of her car, she looked around, then straightened her black halter top and walked onto the front porch. She raised her fist to knock on the door but Mia came rushing to it, flung it open and hugged Krys. "Mi, I know it's been a while but you don't have to squash the life outta me." Krys smiled.  
Mia let go and smiled, "What took you so long?" Mia asked.  
"Long.story." Krys sighed. She looked inside the house to see part of the living room and Dom's, tanned, muscled arm holding a Corona. "Where are your manners? Gonna let me in or not?" Krys said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, come on in." Mia smiled waving her hand toward the inside of the house. She smiled at Krys again and then turned and faced the living room where Letty and Dom were making out in front of a movie. "Yo! DOM! We have a visitor!" Mia yelled.  
Dom and Letty got up and when he was halfway to where Mia and Krys stood when he asked angrily, "Who tha hell is it?" He asked just before he saw Krys. His brown eyes grew huge as he looked at her. She did look good, she wore her long black straight hair in cornrows halfway down her back, she had orange flecks in her honey brown eyes, she wore a tight black halter top, tight blue jeans and white and black Reeboks. "Oh my God." He dropped his Corona and it shattered on the floor.  
"Dom." She said quietly.  
Letty looked at Dom, he looked absolutely astonished at the girl standing in their house. "Dom?" She asked.  
"God, say something." Krys said.  
"I can't." He breathed, since the first time he saw her again.  
"See it wasn't hard, do it again." Krys said lightening the mood slightly.  
"What?.Where?.Why did?.You.Danielle.You broke my heart." He said with tears forming in his eyes.  
Letty looked at him, she had never seen him cry. Not once, ever since she had known him after he got out of Lompoc. "Mia?" Letty looked over at Dominic's sister. Who didn't respond.  
"I had.it's not..She's.it's not like you didn't break mine." Krys said wiping her eyes so she wouldn't cry.  
  
~~~~  
  
Everybody's talking  
  
But they don't say a thing  
  
They look at me with sad eyes  
  
But I don't want the sympathy  
  
Its cool you didn't want me  
  
Sometimes you can't go back  
  
Buy why'd you have to go and make a mess like that  
  
Well I just have to say  
  
Before I let go  
  
~~~~  
  
Dom stared at her, it had been over 7 years, why was she back now? When he was engaged to Letty, they were supposed to get married in 4 months. "You always were great at picking times." He smiled sadly.  
Krys, not having any idea what he was talking about just stared back into his big brown eyes. "I got that from Him." She replied.  
Letty didn't know who 'Him' was, and it took Mia a minute to remember because she was young when Micah died. "Yeah." Dom said. He was at a loss for words, he had so much he wanted to say but none of it was coming out. He wanted to be furious, sorry, mad and in love all at the same time.  
"I know its..been a while, long while but." Krys began. She sighed at looked at Letty and noticed her hanging all over Dom, who didn't seem to notice but didn't seem to want her off either. "I had to. Who is she?" She asked changing the subject.  
This was the moment Letty had been waiting for, instead of letting Dom answer she took her change and blinded Krys with her engagement ring. "I'm his fiancé, Leticia, Letty." She replied.  
Krys's mouth fell open.  
  
~~~~  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
~~~~  
  
"Ya wha?" Krys asked her eyebrows raising, it was hard for her to accept this, and to get complete words out. Dom cleared his throat, "My fiancé," He said quietly. He look at Letty standing next to him with her arm around him, then back at Krys. She was staring at him in disbelief. "God Krys, seven years is a long time especially of you spent half of it in jail." "No shit, but I didn't think that you'd.Maybe I should have went back to Compton." She sighed. "Oh God my head hurts." She said rubbing her temples. "You want some aspirin?" Mia asked. "Damn." She breathed. "No, I'll be fine. But I shouldn't have come back here, I'll just leave." She started to turn around. "Wait, Krys, don't leave." Dom said, as she was halfway out the door.  
  
~~~~  
  
No I don't need your number  
  
There's nothing left to say  
Except I never though it'd hurt this much to be sane  
  
My friends are outside waiting  
  
I've gotta go  
  
~~~~  
  
"One good reason." She spit out as she dug her keys out of her pocket. "Cause Dom, what you did was low. I know you had reasons that I don't get, probably never will. But you could have tried." She said.  
  
~~~~  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to. It felt like I had too.after Micah.it didn't feel like." He stopped talking and just looked at her.  
"You let me down Dom. I can't stay mad at you the rest of my life but there is no way I can forgive you." Krys told him.  
  
~~~~  
  
I walk out of this darkness  
  
With no sense of regret  
  
And I go without precautions  
  
We both know that you can't say that  
  
Rest assure  
  
For all the time I loved you so.  
  
Have you ever been low?  
  
Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?  
  
When the truth came out  
  
Were you the last to know?  
  
Were you left out in the cold?  
  
What you did was low  
  
~~~~~~~~~ A/N The next chapter will be when Dom and Krys first met.hope u enjoy. 


	3. Thoia Thoing

Chapter 3: Thoia Thoing  
A/N: This is set nine years (1994) before my 2 previous chapters. Micah took Dominic to a club to meet Krys.  
  
~~~~  
  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (uh)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (It's Kellz)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (From Chi-Town)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Japan via satelite, come on ya'll)  
I had her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing (America)  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing (Getcha hands up)  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
~~~~  
  
Micah was 6'6 with dark brown hair, deep brown eyes and lots of muscles. He was taking his half brother Dominic to his favorite club; Dom was 6'3 with a shaved head, brown eyes and his own fair share of muscles. Dom and Micah got out of Micah's 1994 silver Hummer and skipped the line walking straight into the club. Micah was 17 and a junior in high school, Dom was 16 and a sophomore, so was the friend Micah was introducing him to tonight.  
"What does this chick look like?" Dom asked as they walked to the bar.  
"Bout." He looked around him at the bar to see a short girl with black hair, brown eyes, dark skin wearing a leather mini skirt and a navy blue belly shirt. "Ey yo Shortie." Micah said. The girl stood up and looked at him. He turned back to Dominic. "She's about this tall, well." He moved his hand down half a foot. "About **this** tall." He said sarcastically.  
"Well, if you weren't so damn tall then I wouldn't have to wear 6 inch shoes all the damn time." She said punching Micah in the arm.  
"Dom this is Krystina Jackson, Tina this is my half brother Dom." Micah said introducing them.  
"Please.unlike this not so little boy call me Krys. I'm the Shortie that's only 5'2 without shoes." She smiled, sticking her hand out to shake Dom's. Dom was amazed as how pretty she was as he shook her hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
To who made need to kno  
thats her on da flo  
sliding down the pole  
horny but fo chor  
Drinks were in the cup  
she showd me some love so we left the club  
Now were up in the Hummer V  
shes so hot shes kissing on me  
this is the girl of my fantasy  
after the remix we were doing are thing  
  
~~~~  
  
Before they got a lot of time to talk Dom and Krys were dancing. "You with Micah?" He asked out of the blue.  
"Know him too good." She replied as they started to grind. "You're good at this.experience?" She asked looking up into his sparkling brown eyes.  
"Not a whole lot." He smiled.  
"Really?" She asked, he looked at her as if he should have said something else. "I admire that." She smiled. She stood up straight and kissed him. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.  
Micah approached them with a girl on his arm, "We been here for three hours, you two ready to go home?" He asked interrupting them.  
  
~~~~  
  
I got her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
~~~~  
  
Dominic and Krys were in the back of the Hummer making out as Micah drove with his girl playing with the radio. "Dom." He said looking in the rearview mirror, he didn't say anything. "Dom!" He yelled.  
Dominic sat up and hit his head on the roof, Krys laughed, he looked at her with his hand rubbing his head where he hit it. "What?" He growled.  
"Mom and her boyfriend are away for the weekend, you are staying with me and we goin' ova to my house right now." Micah told them.  
"Damn Micah, you had to spoil the mood." Krys growled.  
"I don't want to hear it." Micah smiled.  
Krys stuck her tongue out at Micah, and he gave her a funky expression. Krys scooted over toward Dominic and he put his arms around her, "You know Dom, you are much more.um what's tha word.not a asshole like your brother." Krys smiled.  
"I love you too." Micah said sarcastically.  
"Ha, ha." Miacah's girlfriend laughed. "Don't worry Micah, I still love you." She smiled, then putting her hand in his lap.  
"At least someone does." Krys sneered sarcastically.  
  
~~~~  
  
Now I don' kno about Chu  
But I would like to get wit 2 ah  
Dice hunnies while im chillen baracud ah  
Red bikinis and some up heal shoes ah  
Who could think of any dam thing cool ah?  
We at the crib so it ain't no rules ah  
Im butt naked, sweat socks, and house shoes ah  
100 bottles of cris in the cool ah  
Im frozen thanks the Jacob the jewl ah  
One dal without me and she's shaking like a fien ah  
yall tell me what's r&b without the the Rah  
  
~~~~  
  
Dominic handed Krys a champagne glass full of Cristal. "umm," She said taking a big drink. "What are you trying to do Mr. Torretto?" She smiled.  
"Well to the casual observer, it would seem that way, but Ms. Jackson you are trying to seduce me." Dom smiled and killed his glass of Cristal. He swallowed, "I can tell." Krys smiled and kissed him.  
  
~~~~  
  
I got her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
~~~~  
  
Drunk and happy, Dom and Krys were dancing to some song on blast in Micah's families living room. "You wanna see what I can do?" She smiled and with only her bra and skirt on she started dancing. She just about tripped, she laughed and took off her shoes and then continued. While she was dancing he noticed a tattoo on her back that read : $$ RED NINES $$  
  
~~~~  
  
I met a girl in the shopping mall  
she had hazel eyes said shes form Africa  
she broke it down right in front of me  
Rollin on her knees I said im scared of ya  
tattoo on her back lovin the way she work it  
body movin like she's dancin in the circus  
back forth up down when jerk it  
put the thoiathoiathoing on now watch her murder it  
  
I got her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
We make a lot of noise  
wake up through the world  
all of the ladies in the house  
we'll show ya boys and girls  
last call for alcohol  
we're closin down the bar  
tell me where's the after party at  
we rollin with the R  
  
I got her singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
She had me singing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing thoing  
Thoia thoia thoia thoia thoing  
  
~~~~~~~ A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed it, I ran out of stuff to write about tiny case of writers block. Next chapter will be...don't know yet but hopefully it will b interesting. 


	4. Right Thurr

Chapter 4: Right Thurr  
A/N: What can I say but.I like tha way you do that right thurr.Lol. This chapter in Saturday night (the last one was a Friday.) when Krys, Dom, Micah and his girl Summer are back up in the club.  
  
~~~~  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me starre (Make me starre)  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys, Dom, Micah and Summer all sat at a table in the club with glasses of Courvaisier in front of them. Krys was swaying in her seat to the music and Micah was talking to Summer and Dominic was thinking about this girl. He just met her but it felt like he was really in love with her. To him, she wasn't just another girl to use and loose, he really felt like he could stay with her forever.And he thought she was a really good dancer.  
  
~~~~  
  
Girl why you dat right thurr  
She so bad I'm constantly getting calls from da mayorr  
I though of a rabbit the way she bouncing fo' thurr curr  
Her man defendin' her like a lawyer so bewarre  
So dudes be handcuffin but dirrty that ain't fairr  
I wanna bet she got da bomb like a terrrorist  
She wit it I'll hit it though but I ain't thinking 'bout marrriage  
I love these honeys might as well call me Papa Bearrr  
Girl you know you looking good, good  
Ah don't I know you from da hood, hood  
You say you wouldn't when you would, would  
Now take it off you know you should, should, now twist around fo me!  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys killed her Courvaisier and slammed the shot glass on the table, She wrapped her arm around Dominic and stood up, bringing him with her. "Come on Papi." She smiled as she led him toward the dance floor. Her pink diamond bracelet gleamed as she started to dance with Dominic.  
  
~~~~  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me starre (Make me starre)  
  
Miss Trina make the ballas wanna starre (Wanna starre)  
House 'a naughty boots lined with the furr (Furr)  
Walk with a switch pull it over make it twerk  
I'ma flirt 'til it hurt in a throwback skirt  
I'm that bad bitch, rocks Benz on bladez  
Rocks on my wrist like pink lemonade  
Keep ya watches and ya rings, tell them other girls  
Lil' mama rockin strings and Chanel Pearls  
Im back for my crown fake bitches bow down  
This the remix what you wanna do now?  
I know u like the way we do this over herre  
Get loose in da club like we just don't carre (Don't carre)  
  
~~~~  
  
Halfway through the song about three guys came up to Krys when Dom was in the bathroom, Krys was standing by herself on the edge of the dancefloor and they all three approached her at once. "Hey mami you wanna dance?" The tallest one asked her.  
"Naw thanks I'm here with somebody." Krys smiled.  
"Are you sure, cause it looks like you wanna dance." He smiled down on her. Krys tried to walk away but they surrounded her.  
"Come on, stop playin I said I don't wanna dance." Krys said seriously trying to shove her way out.  
They stopped her, "I think you do." He said grabbing her and bringing her closer to him. "Come on Mami." He smiled.  
"Get off!" Krys screamed.  
"No." He replied simply. She turned around toward the bar that was behind her and got ready to hop over it in her tight jeans, red belly shirt and 6 inch see through shoes. "Red Nines." He read. Krys turned around and looked him in the face for the first time. He had tattooed tears under his eyes. "You should see what we did to the last division of Bloods we saw. But mami since you so fly, you come back to the house with me and learn all tha Crip you been missin out on." He said leaning in to kiss her.  
Krys shoved him off and punched him in the nose. "Don't even bother to ask to know what I.by myself did to the last bunch of Crips I saw." Krys growled.  
Micah rushed over to her, "What the hell did you just do?" He asked,  
"Motherfucker is a Crip." Krys said as one of the other two guys punched Micah, noticing his $$ RED NINES $$ tattoo on his forearm.  
Micah growled as he turned around and decked the guy, Summer and Dom came over to them and simultaneously they both said, "What the hell?"  
"Crips." Krys and Micah answered as the one Krys had punched stood up and grabbed her butt.  
"Baby, you are comin with me." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. Krys elbowed him in the face, turned around and kicked him in the balls.  
"NO!" She screamed. The third Crip grabbed Summer from behind, and unlike Krys she had no fighting experience. So, she screamed. The turntables stopped and Micah defended his girlfriend.  
  
~~~~  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me starre (Make me starre)  
  
I'm from the city wherre they do that right thurr the most  
Out-a-towners come around and straight over dose  
Where the hips sing to ya and swing like, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP  
Like you done walked into a B2K concert mannn  
Back out legs showin talkin like mann  
Who got the drink and where the party at tonight damn  
That's when they start that backing it up on ya homie and  
That's a feelin' you just can't fight  
We fired up off that Hypnotic and Hennessey  
She can't keep her motherfuckin' hands off me  
We both in the club high bouncing to the beat  
When she turn around this is what I told her  
  
~~~~  
  
"I think we should leave." Micah said stating the obvious, the four of them ran out of the club laughing as they got into Micah's Hummer.  
"What's a Red Nine?" Dom asked, feeling stupid. He had already slept with this girl and he didn't know a lot about her.  
"We as in, me Micah, and a few of our friends are a division of the Bloods called the Red Nines." Krys explained as Micah started the car.  
  
~~~~  
  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Switch ya hips when ya walkin let down ya hairr (Down ya hairr)  
I like the way you do that right thurr (Right thurr)  
Lick ya lips when ya talkin that make me starre (Make me starre)  
  
~~~~  
  
Dominic, Krys , Micah and Summer had a good time on the way back to Micah's house. Dom and Krys danced in the back seat the whole way there and Micah and Summer sang painfully off key.  
  
It was after Dom and Krys had turned 17 and Micah was now 19 as they stood in front of the high school around three fifteen talking about the gang and Dom's new tattoo, which was on his back. "It itches." He groaned.  
"Scratch it." Micah and Krys said simultaneously, they laughed.  
"But I can't reach it!" Dom said in his best little kid voice. Krys and Micah looked at each other again and continued laughing and Dom joined in. About five minutes later a blue Dodge Neon creeped up and inside were the three guys from the club that Micah, Dom and Krys beat up.  
  
~~~~ A/N: I know I'm a bit evil. I'll try to put another chapter up Friday the 15th but there is a football game (GO BLACKHAWKS) and I'm gonna go so it might be until Saturday until I get another one up. I hope you enjoys. xoxo Charli. 


	5. Murda Reigns

Chapter 5: Murda Reigns A/N: I'm mad.we lost our game. That's okay, I've got the perfect song for it. Anyway this chapter picks up from exactly where the last one left off. This is from different peoples point of view.  
  
~~~~  
  
I feel the rain comin down on me nigga,  
When the sun gon' shine?  
My lord, somebody help us all,  
  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
  
~~~~  
  
***Krys's POV*** I was still laughing at Dom trying to scratch his tattoo when I saw the car pull up. I didn't think anything about it until I realized that they were the Crips from the club.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dear Lord can you feel my pain?  
If you can't it's alright, cause I'ma live my life anyway  
Just let, it, rain - on me  
I feel, so free like a, cool breeze  
And when the sun, gon', shine  
Fold up the mini-blinds, load up the lucky 9  
And hit 'em up from behind  
That's, my, life - and it'll never be the same  
Ever again, the game is to blame  
Don't get caught up in your Range Rover, pullin over  
On the Westside highway shoulder, nigga I'll blow ya  
like a windshield, leave yo' mind on the windshield  
And have yo' whip doin windmills, that's what rain feels  
like, when it's hittin a little harder than drizzle  
And pickles flyin out pistols, gotta niggaz cryin they Christians and  
I can't believe shit has come to this  
It's unheard of, now it's gonna reign down murder  
  
~~~~  
  
***Dom's POV*** I looked over to see the car and the three Crips in the neon after Krys's mouth dropped staring at them. The next thing I knew, even though the sun was shining it started raining.  
  
~~~~  
  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
  
God only breathes with the best of them, bury the rest of them  
A storm is comin, I got a hundred mile runnin head start  
on these niggaz cause it's murder for life  
Drugs, bitches, and money be my only vice  
But I'm livin life in the fast lane, doin the damn thang  
In the Ferrari hard top watchin "Hard Rain"  
It's a damn shame, no more games  
No more love, baby boy I throw back slugs  
through your Green Bay throwback, I hits that up  
And let you know where the reign is from  
You ever heard of mixin whiskey with Jamaican rum? You get Biggie  
Mix gin with a little cocaine, you got me  
And my style is a little too savage to not be  
Be looked upon as one of the illest to MC  
Y'all niggaz want it with me? That shit's unheard of  
Cause niggaz, now it's gonna reign down murder  
  
~~~~  
  
***Micah's POV*** I saw the car just sitting there as it started raining. Since it was Friday all the teachers had left at three ten. Everyone was gone but the three of us.  
  
***A/N: I'm through with the POV for this chapter***  
  
Dom turned his head back and looked at Krys, She bent down and grabbed her 9mm from her strap on her leg, she wasn't planning on shooting anyone, it was for protection.  
  
~~~~  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
  
Sometimes I wish the good Lord would come down and hug me  
I take a look at my life, it's gettin ugly  
And now I know that you all wanna slug me  
I can get above it, it's my life and I dug it  
Even though I live it close to the edge  
I'm gettin closer to death, with eve-rrry little step  
that I take, in the awake of my last days  
I hope the sun shines with a light rain  
That would mean the world shared my pain  
And now the world could be happy again, smile  
Cause if I ever walk "The Green Mile"  
You can look at me and blame it on my lifestyle  
What can I say? I was raised as an only child, lonely  
Poppa didn't show me, so the streets raised me  
To call me crazy is not unheard of  
Now it's gonna reign down murder  
  
~~~~  
  
The Crip that had wanted Krys was in the back with a Berretta. "Get Down!" Krys yelled, it was to late.he started to fire.  
  
~~~~  
  
I think tha Reign is callin murda,  
I think tha Reign is callin murda, I think tha Reign is callin murda, I think tha Reign is callin murda.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A/N: It was short, I know but you need to read this song to get this chapter, there might be another one up by tonight. Review please!!! 


	6. Staring Through My Rearview

Chapter 6: Staring Through My Rearview  
A/N: I fixed some of my mistakes in chapters 1-5, so if anyone got confused I think I fixed everything. This picks up exactly where the last one left off. Hope yous enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Krys fired back and hit the car, she was trying to get the two guys with the guns. She almost got them before one of them shot her in her right arm. "Damn," She yelled. After hearing the gunshots people that lived across the streets started.They all knew it was part of the gang war in L.A.  
  
~~~~  
  
Staring at the world through my rearview  
Just looking back at the world, from another level yaknowhatImean?  
Starin...  
  
Multiple gunshots fill the block, the fun stops  
Niggaz is callin cops, people shot, nobody stop  
I wonder when the world stopped caring last night  
Two kids shot while the whole block staring  
I will never understand this society, first they try  
to murder me, then they lie to me, product of a dying breed  
All my homies trying weed, now the little baby's  
crazed raised off Hennesey, tell me will my enemies  
flee when they see me, believe me  
Even Thugs gotta learn to take it easy, listen  
Through the intermissions search your heart for a plan  
and we turnin Bad Boys to grown men, it's on again  
I give a holla to my niggaz in the darkest corners  
Roll a perfect blunt, and let me spark it for ya  
One love from a thug nigga rollin with a posse  
full of paranoid drug dealers, to the end my friend  
  
~~~~  
  
Dom grabbed his own gun and fired at the car as he ran sideways to Krys. She was still firing as she still stood up with blood pouring from her arm. "Are you okay baby?" He asked between shots.  
Micah looked away from his aim for one second to check on his little brother and before he could even turn back to the car he was shot 4 times in the chest. He fell to the ground and from nowhere, Vince and Leon came running out with their own guns firing back. Krys collapsed beside Micah as she tried to tell him everything was going to be okay.  
  
~~~~  
  
I'm seein nuttin but my dreams comin true  
While I'm starin at the world through my rearview (see)  
  
They got me starin at the world through my rearview  
Go on baby scream to God, he can't hear you  
I can feel your heart beatin fast cause it's time to die  
Gettin high, watchin time fly, and all my motherfuckers  
  
~~~~  
  
"V!" Krys yelled, he looked then she nodded toward Micah. Vince rushed over and helped him get up as he took him behind a brick wall. Leon helped Krys stand up and as she leaned on him she started shooting again. The Crips got out of the car, the driver punched Dom and he punched him back, hard. The other two attacked Krys and Leon. Leon decked one of them and started kicking him and Krys shot the other one right between the eyes. She then shot the one that Leon was beating up on, then Krys went for the last one that Dom was giving and taking a beating from.  
  
~~~~  
  
Now you see him, now you don't, some niggaz  
be here for the moment, and then they gone, what happened to em?  
Well let's see, it seems to be a mystery  
But all I know I never let the money get to me  
Stay down like the, truest  
Thug Life until I check out this bitch, I thought you knew this  
Who is, gonna catch me when I fall or even care to  
While you thinkin I see you lost up in my rearview  
Half you, is down with them Outlawz  
Outcast, left far, I'm through like southpaws  
But still we keep mashin till our dreams come through  
Starin at the world through my rearview  
  
Now I was raised as a young black male  
In order to get paid, forced to make crack sales  
Caught a nigga so they send me to these over packed jails  
In the cell, countin days in this livin black Hell, do you feel me?  
Keys to ignition, use at your discretion  
Roll with a twelve gauge pump for protection  
Niggaz hate me in the section from years of chin checkin  
Turn to Smith and Wesson war weapons  
Heavenly Father I'm a soldier, I'm gettin hotter  
cause the world's gettin colder, baby let me hold ya  
Talk to my guns like they fly bitches  
All you bustas best to run look at my bitches  
  
Now I know the answers to the question, do dreams come true  
Still starin at the world through my rearview  
  
~~~~  
  
She shoved Dom out of her way and kicked him as hard as she possibly could have, knowing he was the one that shot Micah, and herself she really wanted to kill him much more painfully than the others. After she beat him down to the ground she shot him 4 times, once in each arm and once in each leg. "No motherfucker.I don't want to dance." She shot him 3 more times in the chest, with blood flying all over the place.  
  
~~~~  
  
Back in the days we hustled for sneakers and beepers  
Nine-six for glocks cause fiends hittin up blocks with street sweepers  
Bless myself when knowin rules to these streets, somethin I learned  
in school, on some Million Man March shit for the peace  
True that, only one life to lead, a fast life of greed  
Criminally addicted, infested since a seed  
We all die, breed bleed like humans, towns run  
by young guns, Outlawz and truants, shit's deep  
Turn eighteen, burn my will when I go  
Burnt my body with my shotty, or chosin my dough  
So while you reminiscin all nights out with the crew  
Smoke a blunt for me too, I'm starin through your rearview  
  
you ain't knowin what we mean by starin through the rearview  
So since you ain't knowin what we mean let me break down understandin  
The world, the world is behind us  
Once a motherfucker get an understanding on the game  
and what the levels and the rules of the game is  
Then the world ain't no trick no more  
The world is a game to be played  
So now we lookin at the world, from like, behind us  
Niggaz know what we gotta do, just gotta put our mind to it and do it  
It's all about the papers, money rule the world  
Bitches make the world go round  
Real niggaz do they wanna do, bitch niggaz do what they can't  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys shot him in the head and then looked around at what at actually just happened, she killed three guys. Micah was seriously injured and she had gotten shot. Leon was bloody, but it was her blood all over him. She swallowed hard and looked around as they all heard sirens blazing down the street toward the high school.  
  
~~~~  
  
Starin at the world through my rearview  
Go on baby scream to God, he can't hear you  
I can feel your heart beatin fast cause it's time to die  
Gettin high, watchin time fly, ya know  
  
Starin at the world through my rearview.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The next chapter will b the day after the shooting. Hope u enjoyed, there will be more soon. 


	7. Then Ya Gone

Chapter 7: Then Ya Gone  
A/N: As I said in the A/N at the end of Ch. 6 this is the next afternoon after the shooting, everyone is at the hospital.  
  
~~~~  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys pulled the IV out of her arm, Leon and Mia sat in the room with Krys sitting up on her hospital bed. "How is he?" She asked Dominic as he came in with a cup of coffee in one hand and holding a one year old little girl in the other arm. She had dark hair, hazel eyes and dark skin.She smiled at the sight of her mother.  
"V and Summer are with him right now. He's is unconscious." Dom said quietly. "He might not." His eyes welled up with tears, he sat down in a chair, still holding his daughter.  
"I have to go see him." Krys said pulling on her hospital bathrobe.  
"You aren't supposed to get up." Leon reminded her.  
"I don't fuckin care, Micah taught me everything I know and I'm not gonna let him leave me with out talking to him again." She pulled herself out of her bed and walked to the door.  
  
~~~~  
Listen everyday we complain about little ups and downs  
  
We need to be thanking the Lord that we are still around  
  
You'll never ever know when it is your time to go  
  
And I know it's hurting so bad to lost people that we love  
  
We got to use that example and try and straighten up  
  
You got to live everyday as if your last one  
  
See one minute you're here and then the next day you're gone  
  
~~~~  
  
She walked down the hall as fast as she could manage, Leon, Mia and Dominic came rushing after her. "Krys, you aren't supposed to be out of bed." Dom said catching up with her. Mia now had Danielle (Dom & Krys's daughter), when Dominic stopped Krys Mia and Leon caught up with them.  
"Please, just let me go. This once, all I want is to go see him." Krys looked at him.  
"Okay, but I'm going with you." He told her.  
"No baby," She said as she kept walking. Dom knew better than to fight with her when she made up her mind. He and Mia took Danielle to the waiting room and he let Leon take her to Micah's room. He opened the door for her and told Vince to go get some coffee with him. Krys pulled a chair up close to Micah's bed.  
  
~~~~  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
~~~~  
  
"Micah." She bit her lip and held his hand. "Even though you probably can't hear me, I think I need to tell you this anyway. Sometimes it seemed like I treated you really bad but I really hope you know I didn't mean any of it. You are more of a brother to me than my actual brother. You've been my best friend since I was five and you've been with me ever since. We went through elementary school together, we joined the Bloods together, and we went to every single football game in high school together. God." She started to cry, "We were even gonna have a double wedding next summer. If you never wake up, I love you, so does Summer, and Dom, and everybody." She put both of her hands around one of his and bent over crying.  
  
~~~~  
See lately I wake up in the morning wanting to cry  
  
I bend my knees and I raise my head up into the sky  
  
And sometimes I just can't fight my feelings I have inside I  
  
See I always wish that you would be here right by my side  
  
I'm glad I told you I love you so much before you died  
  
I knew you couldn't and wouldn't be here for very long  
  
See one minute you're here and the next day ya gone  
  
~~~~  
  
Micah's eyes opened slightly and he squeezed Krys's hand. He looked at her and then to a notebook beside his bed. "I love you, tell everybody that." He said softly. It was hard for him to talk, and it was hard for Krys to see him like this. A few days ago they all thought they were invincible, and now Micah might not make it out of the hospital.  
"I will." Krys smiled. He managed to smile a little bit before he closed his eyes again and his heart monitor went on a flat line. Krys was getting ready to yell for a doctor when three of them came rushing in.  
"Miss, please head back to your own room." He commanded.  
Krys knew that that was the last thing Micah would ever tell her as Vince helped her back to her own room. Summer sat in there with a red rose in her hand. "For you." She smiled weakly.  
"Thanks.He told me to tell you he loved you." Krys told her as she climbed back into her bed.  
Summer brightened, "Is he awake!!"  
Krys burst into tears again, "He's gone." She said through her sobs. Summer hugged her friend and cried also.  
  
~~~~  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
  
One day you're here and then you're gone  
Sometimes the world that we live in don't seem so fair or forgiving,  
these streets are hard to survive in cause all day you see people  
dying and I pray that one day we all see that life ain't promised to  
you and life ain't promised to me, never forget this and be clear we  
don't know how long we gon' be here  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: It would have been longer but this song is extremely short, so I'll try to make the next one longer and less depressing. 


	8. How Long Will They Mourn Me?

Chapter 8: How Long Will They Mourn Me  
A/N: Sorry it took a couple of days, but I've had a bit of writer's block, hope u enjoy. Takes place before Micah's funeral.  
  
~~~~  
  
All my homies drinkin liquor, tears in everybody's eyes  
Niggaz cried, to mourn a homie's homicide  
But I can't cry, instead I'm just a shoulder  
Damn, why they take another soldier?  
I load my clip before my eyes blurry, don't worry  
I'll get them suckers back before your buried (shit)  
Retaliate and pull a one-eight-seven  
Do real niggaz get to go to heaven?  
How long will they mourn me? Bury me a motherfuckin G  
Bitch don't wanna die; then, don't fuck with me  
It's kinda hard to be optimistic  
When your homie's lyin dead on the pavement twisted  
Y'all don't hear me doe, I'm tryin hard to make amends  
But I'm losin all my motherfuckin friends.. damn!  
They should've shot me when I was born  
Now I'm trapped in the motherfuckin storm  
How long will they mourn me?  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys sat on the pew with Micah's notebook from the hospital. Inside it were the lyrics to 2Pac Shakur's 'How Long Will They Mourn Me.' Dom sat down beside of her, it was two hours to the funeral but the team was already at the church. "What's that?" Dominic asked her.  
She leaned in closer to him and showed him the lyrics, "It's like he wanted me to read these, or somebody." Krys trailed off. She stood up when the front door open.  
  
~~~~  
  
I wish it would have been another  
How long will they mourn me?  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
Half them niggaz all dead and shit  
How long will they mourn me?  
I wish it would have been another  
Dedicated this to Kato nigga, and e'ry thug  
How long will they mourn me?  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
Yo nigga, we gotta keep this shit goin on, yo Syke  
  
~~~~  
  
Summer stood in the doorway, wearing a black dress, she hadn't bothered with the black eyeliner that usually lined her eyes perfectly. It would have been a waste, She, as well as everyone else, couldn't stop crying. "Hey," She smiled weakly at Krys, who greeted her with a hug.  
"How you been?" Krys asked, drawing back.  
"Cried for so long I couldn't do it anymore." Summer replied.  
  
~~~~  
  
How long will they mourn me? Every motherfuckin day homie  
You stayed down when the other niggaz didn't know me  
From my heart to the trigger you my fuckin nigga  
And things won't be the same without ya nigga  
I remember kickin back, you wanted a 'llac  
And goin half on a motherfuckin hundred sack  
Smokin blunt after blunt, and steady drinkin  
Hung around so much, you knew what I was thinkin  
Tell me Lord, why you take big Kato?  
So confused not knowing which way to go  
I'm goin crazy and runnin out of fuckin time  
I can't take it, I'm losin my fuckin mind  
So day after day, ride after ride  
We'll hook up on the other side  
Watch over your family and your newborn  
Til we meet again homie - how long will they mourn me?  
  
I wish it would have been another (Big Kato)  
How long will they mourn me? (It's still on nigga)  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
How long will they mourn me?  
I wish it would have been another (Yeah)  
How long will they mourn me?  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
  
~~~~  
Summer followed Krys and Dom to where Krys had been sitting previously, where the notebook sat. "This was in Micah's room, they gave it to me. In it are the lyrics to some songs he had." Krys explained showing Summer the notebook.  
She opened it and saw 'How Long Will They Mourn Me?,' "It's like he knew." She said looking over the words as though she's never seen them before.  
  
~~~~  
  
Damn, a nigga tired of feelin sad, I'm tired of puttin in work  
I'm tired of cryin watchin my homies leave the - earth  
I know soon one day I'll be in the dirt  
And my peoples'll be mournin, when they get a call from the coroner  
All niggaz can say is that's fucked up  
And get tossed up, reminiscin how we grew up (my nigga)  
Rest and love to my nigga Kato, see you in the crossroads real soon  
For now let me pour out some brew  
I'll be always thinkin of ya homie  
Rest in peace.. how long will they mourn me?  
  
We know life's a fuckin trip, and everybody gotta go  
But why the fuck it have to be my nigga Kato?  
Another nigga fell victim to the chrome  
It's enough to make you crazy, it's fuckin with my dome  
Ya only live once on this earth  
A nigga had it bad, since the day, of my motherfuckin birth (uh)  
But niggaz say they down and they always be my homie  
But when a nigga gone, bow long will ya mourn me? (YEAH!)  
  
I wish it would have been another  
How long will you mourn me?!  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
Thug Life boy, Nate, blowin that shit  
I wish it would have been another  
Nate Dogg do that shit nigga, yeah  
How long will you mourn me?!  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
This for my nigga Kato, and all his kids  
How long will you mourn me?!  
I wish it would have been another  
How long.. will they mourn.. my brother  
  
~~~~  
"You know what?" Krys asked looking up from the lyrics, "He would have told us to stop cryin about this, and that we're all gonna be together again one day anyway." Krys stopped talking as a single tear excaped her eye and slid down her face.  
"He would have," Summer agreed quietly.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A/N: Sorry, once again, I know it's really short, but the people's emotions are captured really well with this song. The next one will be up hopefully by 2morrow unless I go to the Volleyball game (GO LADY BLACKHAWKS!) But we'll see though.Hope yas enjoyed. xoxo Charli 


	9. Author's Note

A/N: Andie - the next chapter is back in the present, I had 1 more in the past but I can't really think of anything remotely interesting to anyone else but me so the next one is back in the present. Thanks for the sort of complement if that's what you want to call it.  
  
DomLetty4eva- Thank you for not saying anything mean to me, I'm not a little sissy or anything people just piss me off easily, thank you for not doing that. I also appreciate your comments on my writing.  
  
Everyone else that has reviewed me: Thank you for reviewing and complimenting me. I have a hard choice to make for this next chapter; I have to decide what happens with Krys and Dom's relationship. Some of you want them to get back together and some of you don't. I don't like Letty but that doesn't mean that I want her to break up with Dom.or does it? you'll find out.  
  
What ever I do, I am who I am you can like it or love it.  
  
***Charlize*** 


	10. I Still Love You

Chapter 10: Still Love You A/N: Okay...here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for. Aren't you so excited??? Okay I was being sarcastic, hope you enjoy. Don't be mad at me for what I did, I thought that it's the way it should be.  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys still stood in the doorway facing Dom, Letty and Mia. "I don't see how I can trust you Dom. It wasn't my fault that... This is too hard." She started to turn around again, "Congratulations, have a good life." She turned around and on the porch stood Leon, Vince and Jesse. Leon smiled at her and then hugged her with all his might. "Hey." Krys whispered.  
"Where've you been?" Vince asked, not even cracking a smile.  
Leon let go of her and put his arms around her, "Jail." She told him, telling him something that she already knew. Letty looked suspiciously at Krys, still wondering who she was.  
"Krys, this is Jesse." Leon said introducing them.  
"Hey boy," Krys smiled weakly, then shaking his hand.  
"Hey." He replied.  
"You weren't about to leave were you?" Leon asked.  
"Yeah," She told him.  
"Don't leave." Dom said, speaking up for the first time since she tried to leave him again.  
She glared at him. "Why?"  
  
~~~~  
  
See everybody needs someone by their side  
And I can't go on without u another night  
Since companionship's been done  
My life has been so slow  
Without u  
U  
See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love u  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need u  
See if u believe  
That u and me  
Can change the world someday  
And u believe me when I say  
  
~~~~  
  
"Krys, I still feel for you. Ever since the second I saw you I fell in love, no amount of time is going to change that." He confessed.  
"What?" Letty turned to the side and started at her fiancé, "Dom?"  
He turned and looked at her, before he could say anything Krys started to talk, "Dom, you know your bullshit has never worked on me. I love you too, but you don't have to give what you already have up for me. You got over me and moved on, hell, I'm proud of you because getting over you took a lot more than just some person."  
"That wasn't bullshit Krys, when I say something I really mean it. I do love you, I still do. When Micah introduced us I just saw you as another ho, after the first week, no the first day I knew that you were more than that." Dom said slamming his hand down on the counter, chipping it.  
  
~~~~  
  
I still love u  
I still love u  
I decided I still love u  
I still love u  
I decided  
  
So what do u think let's get back together (let's get back together)  
It's nothing it could hurt  
It could only get better  
Think of what it last felt like  
For u and I to turn out nice  
Into forever  
See  
See it don't take a rocket scientist to know I love u  
And it don't take a rocket scientist to know I need u  
See if u believe  
That u and me  
Could change the world someday  
And u believe me when I say  
  
I still love u  
I still love u  
I decided I still love u  
I still love u  
I decided  
  
~~~~  
  
"Don't." Krys held her hand up, "Stop trying to make me feel bad, I know you to good. I've known you too long I don't know why I came here, it was a mistake."  
"Krys, I'm starting to know why..." Dom began.  
"Good, it's about time you remembered. Dom, I didn't come here to hurt you. I came here to see my friends. I still love you, just not the way I used to. Please don't say anything, it's hard enough for me to have to do this to you. I'm not trying to seem like an evil bitch, but I didn't come back here because I wanted to forgive you and be your girl again." Krys explained.  
"Then why? Why did you come here and make me feel all this again?" Dom yelled.  
"Dom!" Vince yelled, coming in the house with Leon and Jesse by his side. "Don't start this shit again. I had more than enough the first time, so just cool it." Vince told him.  
"I need to get out of here." Krys said looking over to Leon.  
"Letty, Krys come on. Let's go out to dinner." Mia said grabbing her car keys. Krys glanced back at Dom who was glaring at the two of them as they followed Mia out the door.  
"Mia, I'm confused." Letty said as she walked over to the right side of Mia's car. She was opening the door to sit in the front of the passenger side when Krys walked around and sat down inside. "Excuse you."  
"No excuse you." Krys growled. Letty, who didn't feel like putting up a fight slammed Krys's door and sat down in the middle of the back seat. "Mia, thank you. I seriously needed to get the hell out of there." Krys said, expressing her gratitude.  
"I understand, and I think you two need to talk." Mia said starting her car and backing out of the driveway.  
"About what? The fact that this ho came back here to make my life miserable? Or the fact that she is trying to steal my future husband?" Letty yelled.  
"Oh my God, have you NOT been paying attention. I don't want to be with him anymore, and he isn't the only reason I came here." Krys yelled, turning around and glaring at Letty.  
"Look, Krys, Letty. Dom is important to both of you and you shouldn't be acting like this.Like you're little kids. Look, you two are my best friends, I've been through a lot with both of you." Mia explained.  
  
****  
"Leon! Shut the fuck up! You are only defending her because you are in love with her!" Dominic yelled at his friend.  
"DOM! What the hell is wrong with you, we aren't trying to make you pick one, we are trying to make you see that what you've got is good, and so is having Krys on your side." Vince yelled back.  
Vince, Dom, and Leon all started yelling at each other, not being able to understand the only thing Jesse was hearing was a 'damn,' 'asshole,' 'fuck you' every so often. "HEY!" He yelled as loud as he could, with the other three guys looking at him and screaming 'what' at the same time. "I haven't ever heard you three yell at each other this much. What the hell is wrong with you?" Jesse asked.  
"Sorry," Dom sighed. "I still love Krys, but I've been with Letty for a long time and I love her too." He held his head in his hands and sat down on a stool.  
  
~~~~  
Neva thought I'd be so happy and sure of myself  
Baby life without u is so dumb (so dumb, so dumb)  
Now I know that it'll neva beat me  
Lovin' to someone else  
This precious love  
You're my shining star  
I remember when we first fell in love  
I was too young to know what it was  
I couldn't trust what made me mad  
So quick to tell u how it felt  
That life was so real  
And it still is  
  
Just think of the things we planned to do me and u  
Like changing the face of the whole valley us too  
So when the sun is shining and oceans are blue  
And then we laugh and cry the days  
Let's do it  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ohhhhh, you thought I was going to revel what was going to happen...Maybe in the next chapter, if you know of a song that would go good with the fanfic, PLEASE let me know. Next Chapter: Brian comes back...and more old stuff is talked about. (not visited, just talked about) 


	11. In the End

Chapter 11:In the End  
A/N: This IS NOT. I repeat is NOT the end, I just thought that this song described emotions well. Sorry it has been so long since my last update, I've been really busy lately.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia was to the end of the driveway, and she was getting ready to pull out and go down the street when Krys's cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.  
"Hey Tina, how are you?" Came a familiar voice from the other line.  
"Momma, I'm less than great.How are you? How's Danielle?" Krys asked.  
"Well, Tina I thought I'd tell you that, she really wants to see you. And we will soon. Look honey, I have to go ok? I'll see you." Krys's mom, Jenny, told her daughter.  
"Alright, bye." Krys hung up her phone. She looked out her window the rest of the way to Black Fire, a restaurant/club.  
  
~~~~  
  
It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To explain due time  
All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down 'till the end of the day  
Clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
You didn't look out below,  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin' to hold on  
Didn't even know, I wasted it all  
Just to watch you go  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried  
It all fell apart  
What it's meant to be  
Will, eventually be,  
A memory of a time,  
When I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
I had to fall, to loose it all...  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
  
~~~~  
  
There was broken glass all over the floor in the kitchen of the Torretto house, Jesse and Leon were in the kitchen, sweeping it up and Dominic and Vince were upstairs talking. "I've heard a lot tonight and none of it actually made sense." Jesse said throwing a few pieces of glass away.  
"Krys, the other girl, went to high school with me, Vince, Dom and Dom's half brother Micah. Making a long story a little less long, Micah was killed, Dom and Krys had a daughter, Danielle, and then they started fighting. Broke up after Krys was put in jail for murder, and Dom was sent to Lompoc. She got out on bail, me and her momma have been saving up to get her out since we paid off the lawyers. That's were all my racing money has been going." Leon explained.  
"That's a lot of history." Jesse said, putting the broom away. "I think we got it all." He said scanning the floor.  
"When they started fighting, it was like the world was falling apart. Dom got too emotional, I think she was afraid to love someone that much. I, on the other hand, who seems just like a player, I've always loved Krys, she's always been there, and never noticed. That's okay, I don't want pity love any way." Leon sighed loudly. "Time has went by so fast. It's like yesterday when I met her."  
  
****  
  
Krys had went to the restroom while Mia and Letty got a table, on her way by the dancefloor, she saw someone that didn't look like he belonged on the other side. He was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, Krys approached him from behind. When he realized someone was behind him, he turned around. "You couldn't lock me away forever." She growled.  
"Don't do this to me Tina, I've got to much going on. I don't need you bringing up even more of my past." He replied.  
"Don't you mean our past?" She said catching his eyes with her own. "I mean, damn you were in so much of it after the shooting."  
He didn't reply, he just walked out onto the dance floor, and she followed him, he turned around and looked down at her. "I can't get rid of you can I?"  
"I'm like a cheerleader...I get around." She smiled as they started to dance.  
  
~~~~  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself  
How I tried so hard...  
Dispite the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end...  
  
~~~~  
  
She put her arms around his neck, "you are making me look to short, and I'm not wearing my six inch shoes." She smirked. The DJ started mixing in 'Baby Boy' to the current song.  
"Baby boy you stay on my mind, In all my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams. Baby boy not a day goes by, Without my fantasies, I think about you all the time, I see you in my dreams.  
'Aaah oh my baby's fly baby oh, Yes no hurt me so good baby oh, I'm so wrapped up in this lust let me go, Let me breathe stay out my fantasies." She sang where only he could hear her.  
"How appropriate." He grinned. "Who are you here with?" He asked her.  
"A couple of my friends, the ones from back in the day, before I was arrested. Lets go sit down." She replied. Krys turned and led him back to the direction of Mia and Letty. When Mia saw the guy that was following Krys, her mouth fell open, Letty saw him too and she scowled at Krys, who had no idea that this guy knew Mia and Letty.  
"Brian?" Mia said when the two reached the table.  
"How do you know each other?" Krys asked sitting down.  
"Brian, tried to bust Dom." Mia explained.  
"Really now? He busted me for defending my friends, then he, never mind" Krys said rolling her eyes and smiling evilly.  
"Good Lord, do you bust everyone I know?" Mia asked sarcastically.  
"Sorry, I know it's been a while. I was going to come see you sooner, but I didn't think Dom wanted me in his sight." Brian apologized.  
  
~~~~  
You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried it all fell apart  
What it meant to be, will  
Eventually, be a memory of a time  
When I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far, as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys, Mia, Letty and Brian all returned to the Torretto residence after dinner, to find everyone still there. Leon, Vince and Jesse were downstairs watching a movie, Brian, Mia and Letty joined them but Krys went upstairs to talk to Dom. She knocked on his door softly and opened it to see him laying on his bed, listening to the radio.  
"Come back to yell at me some more?" He asked sitting up.  
"Ha, ha very funny Dom. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad with what I said, but I hope you know I really meant it. You've got all my trust until you fuck up again. I don't want to ruin what you've got and I don't plan too." She explained.  
"I've tried hard not to hurt you tonight." Dom smiled, "kidding, but didn't it feel like when we were together that." He began.  
"We could never end up together." She finished.  
"Yeah, even then I knew it, and I didn't want to cause pain, but..." He trailed off.  
"It's ok." She smiled weakly.  
  
~~~~  
  
I've put my trust, in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know...  
I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to loose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. It was hard to pick what I wanted to happen and if you aren't sure yet, it should be clear during the next chapter. Next Chapter: Mia finds out what else happened when Brian busted Krys and Letty gets jealous. 


	12. Baby Boy

Chapter 12: Baby Boy  
A/N: Hello my peoples, I'm not in a very wonderful mood. The guy I like is already talking to somebody else, so I am not happy. But I hope you enjoy the chapter. I can't really think of more than 3 songs that I want to do, so if you have any suggestions please tell me.  
  
****  
Krys still stood in the doorway of Dom's room, "I swear I didn't come here just to make you feel bad. I actually came here to give you these." She told him, pulling out some folded up papers from her back pocket.  
"What." He began as he started to unfold the papers.  
  
****  
  
Vince shifted uncomfortably as he sat in between Brian and Mia, he knew something that would make them a little less friendly than they were at the moment, which wasn't very much.  
  
**Flashback**  
Brian was dressed in his L.A.P.D. uniform in a room with a magic mirror on one side, and a single door on the other. There was a table in the middle in of the room with two chairs. 'Maiden name: Krystina Aaliyah Carter' Brian read off the report in front of him. He looked up at the girl, she was pretty. She had long black hair, brown eyes with orange flecks and dark skin. She looked at him seductively.  
'My God I have to get out of this.' She thought to herself. 'I'll do whatever it takes,' She thought as she squirmed a bit in her handcuffs. Krys knew every well she couldn't get out of them, but he could get her out of them. "What's your name Papi?" Krys asked catching his bright blue eyes.  
"Officer O'Connor." He replied, trying not to think what he was.  
"Gimmie a little more than that." Krys pouted a little, but not making it too obvious.  
  
~~~~  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N: Still flashbacking it up!)  
  
"Brian," He said looking away.  
Krys licked her lips and leaned forward, "You can call me Tina." She smiled. They sat in silence, before he sat down in the other chair.  
"This is the worst part about being a cop, the damn waiting." Brian confessed folding his hands on the table.  
"Worst part about being a criminal too." Krys sighed. Brian was becoming a little more comfortable, and she could see this. "You know, you don't look like a cop. More like a surfer boy than anything else." Krys told him as she leaned back in her chair.  
"I get that a lot. Well, you don't exactly look like a murderer, more like one of those hot girls in a rap video." He said without realizing what he said. 'Oh God, I just told her that she was hot! She is a damn murderer Brian, not a potential date.' He thought.  
"Appearances can be deceiving." Krys smiled seductively.  
  
~~~~  
Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
  
Let me breathe stay out my fantasies  
  
Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride - girl  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N Again: Still flashbacking it up!)  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Brian was with Krys on the floor kissing her. His thoughts left him as he dug through his pockets and grabbed the handcuff keys and had taken her out of them. He couldn't believe what they were doing as they started to take clothes off.  
  
~~~~  
  
Picture us dancin real close  
  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
  
Every time I close my eyes  
  
It's like everyone left but you and me  
  
In our own little world  
  
The music is the sun  
  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
  
Feels like true paradise to me  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys couldn't help herself, he was asking for it. She couldn't believe this either, she had a daughter, and she was married.  
  
~~~~  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
  
~~~~  
  
(A/N Again.. Through flashbacking. We back to the Torretto's house.)  
  
Leon shuddered at the memory of Krys telling him. She had been so scared when she told him, she was afraid that Dom would find out, but if didn't matter now.  
  
****  
  
"You could have saved us all a lot of trouble and sent these damn things in the mail." Dom said playfully as he eyed the freshly signed papers.  
"Well I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted to, but after I found out you'd moved on I did. You shouldn't have to give up what you worked so hard to get." She smiled, then sitting down next to him.  
Dom was about to make another comment but all of a sudden the two ex- lovers heard a shrill scream of excitement, then Mia yelled, "Dom! Krys! Come here." On their way downstairs Krys looked out the window and saw a familiar car. Dominic was about to make a comment on someone's' extremely girly voice until all of a sudden a seven-year-old girl leaped into his arms. She had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and dark skin, and her name was airbrushed on her little white t-shirt in red letters: Danielle. Letty shot Krys the most malicious look as Krys hugged Dom and her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Aww isn't that the most dysfunctional family you have ever seen!! Lol, the next chapter will be up as soon as I come up with a song for it. Also some of the mysteries in this chapter will be cleared up in the next one. 


	13. Down Ass Bitch

Chapter 13:Down Ass Bitch  
A/N: In a much better mood than last time, I just today realized this song is perfect, if you haven't heard it go by the Ja Rule CD and listen to it. There is my advice, now on with tha fanfic!  
  
****  
  
Dominic finally let go and took a step back. This was the first time he had seen his daughter since she was three. The minutes felt like hours to Krystina and Dom, to be back with their daughter that hardly knew them. Krystina bent down and picked her up. She turned to Vince, Leon, Jesse, Mia, Bryan and Letty, "This is Danielle. Danielle, this is Uncle Vince, Uncle Jesse, Aunt Mia, Leon and Letty." Krys told her. Then Krys turned and saw her mother still standing in the doorway of the living room. "Hey Mama." Krys smiled.  
Her mother didn't say anything, and she didn't look as old as she used to. She looked similar to her daughter, but Krys always thought she looked like her father, who also died fighting Crips in Compton. Her mother, Lynn Jackson, was taller than her daughter; she smiled at her daughter's friends. She knew all of them except Jesse and Letty, whom she wondered about.  
Letty glared at Krys, she had absolutely no reason to like this girl, and she didn't plan on it.  
  
****  
  
"You are insane Dom." Krys laughed as she collapsed on a park bench. Danielle hopped into her mother's lap, also giggling. Dominic's stupid remark also had Letty laughing for the first time all afternoon. They had gone to the carnival and then to the park, everyone had gone except for Jesse and Vince, who had a car to finish before that night.  
"So they tell me." He smiled sitting down beside her. In a park full of older people with their little kids, the team looked a little out of place. Brian was carrying the stuffed animals that he had won for Mia, who was holding his empty hand felt like everything in her life was about to be perfect.  
Letty felt extremely jealous of Krys, this girl whom she'd never heard about suddenly reappears and seems to take all of Dom's attention. She also didn't think she would have liked her much anyway. Krys's ebony hair shone in the sunlight as she flipped it over her shoulders, she was happy. For the first time in a long time, Krys was happy.  
Dom looked at her and smiled, this was his old girl, and his daughter. It didn't feel right to him because he'd been with Letty a while and seeing Krys again made him feel like he had something to live up to.  
Krys stood up and adjusted her shirt which was a blood red tank top - belly shirt, she also wore blood red pants and red and white Nike's. Dom, Brian, and Leon couldn't help but check her out. 'It's still there.' Dom thought as he saw the '$$RED NINES$$ tattoo still bold in the small of her back.  
Krys looked around the park; "You know we kinda stick out like Suge Knight at a Crips convention in this place." She smiled at her friends.  
"Good analogy." Lynn blinked at her daughter.  
"Mommy? Can I go play on the slides?" Danielle asked, hopping off the bench. She looked up at her mother and tried to be as cute as she could.  
"As long as I get to go with you." Krys smiled. Her daughter led her over to the slides, when they got there they realized that Dom had followed them.  
"Do I get to play too?" He smiled at his daughter.  
She looked at him and smiled widely. "Catch me daddy!" She exclaimed as she climbed to the top of the slide and slid down. She landed in Dominic's arms, Krys stood beside him, genuinely wishing that Micah and Summer were with them.  
  
~~~~  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys, Dominic and Danielle rejoined the others about twenty minutes later. Lynn returned with food for them. When the team was through eating, it started to rain.hard. Krys was the last to her car, but for some reason she didn't get in it. She turned and took one last look at the park where one last person was walking in her direction. Something was telling Krys in her head to get in her car and drive as fast as she could.but she didn't move toward her car, instead she began to approach the person.  
"Torretto!" The person yelled. It was a woman of about Krys's age wearing blue jeans and a blue top. Krys looked at the woman with suspicion, no one ever called Krys by her legal last name. "Yes, I'm talking to you." The woman spat out, as they were about to be in clear sight of each other.  
Krys turned back to where her 'family' was; they had all driven off except Dom and Leon. "Looks like all your friends left you again. Just like Micah did." The girl sneered.  
Dom and Leon heard this, and they both knew that this was more than enough to push Krys enough to kill this girl, but Krys didn't even flinch. "Who the hell are you?" She growled.  
"I'm sure you remember the guys you killed. I'm there baby sister." She said. "I didn't appreciate you killing my brothers."  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Krys said glaring straight into the girls' eyes. The girl smiled as if she was waiting on Krys to say this, and about ten more people dressed in blue, circled Krys. Dominic and Leon pushed their way into the middle with Krys.  
  
~~~~  
  
I know that you're lovin me, 'cause you thug with me, who bust slugs  
for me?  
  
My baby  
  
Who gon' kill for you, like I comfort you, who else but the Rule?  
  
You feel me  
  
Girl when we connect the dots we hit the spot  
  
Twin Benz's, you ride hard, I ride drop  
  
And to make it better, baby got the nina' Beretta tucked low  
  
And I'm two cars back with the four-four  
  
And it freaks you out, on your momma's couch, that's what us thugs be  
'bout  
  
You know me  
  
And when I pray for love, baby pray for us, who celebrates the thugs?  
  
My lady  
  
Got me seekin capital game when I spit sixteen  
  
Whether bars or sixteens in the doors of cars  
  
A star is born  
  
In the hood, made a name live on, R-U-L-E, ladies, feel me  
  
~~~~  
  
Seconds passed, but to Krys it felt like hours when they all heard sirens blazing toward the park. The Crips scattered, but Krys couldn't move. She could hear Dom yelling, she didn't hear the words but she knew what he was saying, he was probably telling her to run and get out before the cops came. Leon dashed to his car and sped off. Dominic did the same when suddenly Krys ran to her own car; she sped into the opposite direction of the Torretto house, toward her destiny.  
  
~~~~  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch  
  
Now I'm show you blood or love, there's no belly you bounce from  
  
Blow sellin, dough amounts to no tellin  
  
There'll be no tellin, snitches get it back  
  
Those gats to your backs for my boy  
  
What part of the game is that, huh?  
  
Niggas and they feelings 'cause I handle your dealings, keep your name  
in tact  
  
My fame's in tact so cops won't know what it's hittin for  
  
Now hoes wanna know what you shittin for  
  
'Cause I'm your bitch, the Bonnie to your Clyde  
  
It's mental, mash your enemies, we out in the rental  
  
I'm your bitch, niggas run up on ya, shift ya lungs, who's your organ  
donor?  
  
What they know about, extreme meausures I'm a ride with you  
  
And my baby three-eighty at my side  
  
And we lock the town, I'm as down as any thug  
  
My love, they gotta take us in blood, what  
  
~~~~  
  
The cops, oddly, decided to follow Dom instead of Krys. 'Oh God.' Dominic thought as he started to drive as fast as he could. He turned a sharp turn and Krys's car came cutting through Dom's car and the cop car. The police saw that they were obviously after the wrong person and sped off after Krys.  
  
~~~~  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd lie for me, like you lovin me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd die for me, like you cry for me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
If you'd kill for me, like you comfort me  
  
Baby say yeah, (baby say yeah)  
  
Girl I'm convinced, you're my down ass bitch  
  
You could die from love, at any given time I could die from slugs  
  
But that's what this life is capable of  
  
The death and the life of a bitch and a thug, is what I'm scared of  
  
But God up in Heaven who ain't afraid to, tuck the toast in the  
Escalade  
  
Pop on niggas that showin me shade, but only for the Rule 'cause  
that's my baby  
  
Got me a down ass bitch with red hair, that don't care  
  
Blazed by the shots and flares  
  
Girl c'mon, follow me, and bust back at police, conceal ya heat  
  
It's a bit much to blaze up, Rule and Chuck, N-I-G, the Murderous, I-N-  
C  
  
With one on the hip, one in the holster, nigga will toast ya quick  
  
Especially a down ass bitch  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys knew that they weren't going to catch her, she had nothing to worry about there, but the Crips in the park had everything to worry about. 'No one starts something with me without finishing it. Cause I'll never change.' Krys thought as she started to loose the cops. 


	14. 2 Gunz Up

Chapter 14: 2 Gunz Up  
  
A/N: OKAY!!! I am back, and have got new ideas after watchin' 2Fast 2Furious (that is good! And isn't Tyrese SO sexy?) so maybe in the next couple of chapters you'll find out what they are.muhaha...  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Krystina was driving not even half as fast as she could go, and she still managed to get away from the police. It wasn't hard to do. Krys wasn't exactly sure where to find this girl, but she had a pretty good idea.  
  
****  
Dominic and Leon burst into the Torretto house after everyone else had settled and started getting ready for the races that night. Danielle and Lynn were sitting on the couch watching Spongebob Squarepants when Dom and Leon came it. "Is Krys here?" He asked as Leon ran upstairs.  
"No.What happened?" Lynn asked suspiciously.  
"There were these Crips, and then the cops came and they went after her." Dom sighed as Leon came running back down the stairs with a red tank top in one hand and a red t-shirt in the other. The peeled off the half wet black one he had been wearing and put on the red t-shirt over his wifebeater. Leon then handed Dom the red tank top, he also changed.  
On seeing these red clothes, Lynn knew exactly what was going on. She stood from the couch and looked Dom in the eyes. "Don't get yourselves killed." She told them. There was nothing else she could say to them, because there was no point in telling them not to go. Vince, Jesse, Mia, and Brian all rushed down the stairs with Letty not to far behind after hearing Leon dashing through the house.  
"Dominic what the hell is going on?" Letty asked. She had no idea that her soon to be husband used to be in a gang, and had never actually gotten out of it.  
"Be right back." Vince growled, then turning around and going back to his room. Vince knew what was going on, he hadn't seen Dominic wear red since the day Micah was shot; and Vince knew with the look Dom had, this was serious.  
"Dominic, I thought you quit all that." Mia said as she also noticed the red tank top now on her brother.  
"Quit all what? Dominic what aren't you telling me?" Letty asked.  
"I'll tell you when we get home." He said as Vince came back down also wearing red. About five seconds later Dom, Leon and Vince were out the door and into Dom's red car.  
  
~~~~  
  
Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh  
Whooo we arrrre, sooo we tell them  
This is D-Block, mighty mighty D-Block  
Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh  
Whooo we arrrre, sooo we tell them  
This is D-Block, mighty mighty D-Block  
Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh  
  
Yo it'll revolve, when I'm mad he's cool  
Knife game like Daddy Kool's, since Valley Shoes  
This is real life street shit, truest and the deepest  
Known niggaz that go to jail just to get they teeth fixed  
Think I give a fuck what you heard em say?  
When I got the nigga that you trying to be watching my wordplay  
Now everybody wanna be 'Pac  
Till they ass really get popped and they die on the third day  
The Des'y got a beautiful ring  
I can hit any one of y'all, options a beautiful thing  
Body is finished, maybe then can save the tooth  
Call me Kiss or call me the Black Babe Ruth  
That many hits, fuck that, that mean he bricks  
D-Block that many niggaz' gats to your lips  
My dope is two toned, but I had to change my spot  
Cause it turned into a drug free school zone  
  
~~~~  
  
Krys pulled into the bar, she knew it was open, it was always open. She knew that the manager used to be a Crip before he got cleaned up. Krys parked and went inside, where there were still people passed out from drinking all night lying in the corner. She walked right up to the center of the bar and sat down. A tall man with a towel over his shoulder approached her, he had short brown hair, dark brown eyes and a killer smile. "Tina, what brings you to my neck of the woods? Wet.and wearing red." He asked.  
"Crips. You used to be one and you know where to find them." She said drumming her fingers on the bar.  
"What will you give me?" He smiled.  
"How about I give you 50 and come back later, because I know that 50 alone won't do." Krys smiled in return.  
"Okay, bring me half what you win at the races tonight." He grinned.  
"Alright, so where can I find them?" Krys asked.  
  
~~~~  
  
They ain't D.A.  
I'm top five, dead or alive  
And that's just off one LP  
2 gunz up  
All I know is bitches and money, grams and guns  
Here's why they call me the Ghost  
  
Yo, I don't give a fuck about pull out cockbacks  
Spin a muhfucker out, empty his chest  
Leave your muhfucking whip a mess  
All over the dashboard, in backseat pieces of flesh  
Send niggaz to the grave wit they face half gone  
Stomach ripped open, the beef back on  
That nigga Sheek rude, I'll spit in your food  
Tell the women in ya family to suck my dick  
No respect, fuck that I'll murder you quick  
Mad weapons in your trunk bitch take your pick  
Stick a gernade up under your fender  
Stick a pineapple bomb in ya blender, I don't care about you  
You say fuck Sheek Louch? well fuck you too  
Your father, your mother, the hole you came through  
Niggaz don't learn till they're carasined out  
Lighter to their face they'll spit gasonline out  
You want me dead, I'm right here do it bitch  
Make me bleed till I'm motherfucking fluidless  
I ain't new at this and don't give a fuck about you  
Sheek'll run up and smack the shit out you  
I live this shit, it's never gon stop  
Open niggaz face wit a octopus top  
Face all ripped up, catch me on the block  
Shells all loaded up, catch me wit the glock  
Pussy muhfuckers don't want no beef  
Trip niggaz down to their platinum teeth  
Chase you in the house with the all black heat  
Leave you just boxers and slippers on your feet  
I talk reckless, I really want the coke and the money  
But I'll settle for your necklace  
D-Block 2 gunz up  
  
~~~~  
  
"Where do you think she's going?" Vince asked. He was in the backseat of Leon's car; Dom was driving.  
"Wherever there are Crips, there will be Krys." He replied cutting a sharp corner toward Compton.  
"Are you sure?" Leon asked.  
"You don't start something with Krystina Jackson and not end it the right way.trust me. I know." Dominic said as he started to speed up.  
  
~~~~  
  
Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh  
Whooo we arrrre, sooo we tell them  
This is D-Block, mighty mighty D-Block  
D-Block, 2 gunz up  
Call up hood, hit up ya hood  
Yo dude skip up street  
  
I grew up as a young dude, chillin wit them old cats  
Couldn't cop crack so I had to slang Prozac  
Fuck being broke, I'm trying to cop a tan four  
Trap you up like niggaz get pussy in The Sopranos  
You really want beef? I'm busting the tech  
I'll hit you up in the park while you're doing your sets  
It's D-Block (yeah yeah y'all!)  
You can't get no streeter nigga  
I'm nice wit the hands but I'm better wit the heater  
Old school style stash haze in my sock  
I'll bust at you and turn your Ac' Jeep to a drop  
You niggaz talking like y'all can't get stuck up  
I ain't an Icon but y'all will still Get Fucked Up  
  
As we continue on, your hood you finish  
Write a suicide note and get a window on  
Nigga that's the type of shit we on  
Redrum Redrum spin it back like a Missy song  
Take a cold heart to twist your mom  
But it's wintertime, shotty under the snorkle  
Will flip when it's dinner time  
Strange Days without Angela Bassett  
Middle of the hood niggaz handling plastic  
Gotta watch ya head and not get popped with lead  
And watch ya bread, not get popped by Feds  
Anywhere we gon be in the hood  
Wit the burners and the hawks nigga being the hood  
  
~~~~  
  
Krystina parked outside 'The Furnace', the same place Micah had brought Dom the first time they met. This place had been Blood property until Krys got put in jail. 'Not anymore.' Krys thought. She got out of her car, she only had a 9mm, and she wasn't even sure if it was loaded. She didn't care she wanted to honor the Red Nines until she died, even if it wasn't too far away.  
It was about nine o clock now that she was in Compton, Krys felt most awake at night, she always had. Her eyes scanned the outside of the building, only the bouncers and the gangster wannabes were outside. Krys passed all the wannabe Crips and straight to the front of the line.  
"Who invited you?" The bouncer asked, then looking at the red clothing on Krys.  
Krys didn't even say anything. She slugged him in the stomach and kicked him as hard as she could and walked into the club. The girl from the park was sitting up in V.I.P looking down at Krys. She stood up with half her posse following her, but Krystina wasn't scared. **** Dominic, Vince and Leon were almost to The Furnace. Dom was worried about Krys, he knew that she was tough, but this was a whole CLUB full of Crips, this was something that she hadn't done alone before.  
  
~~~~  
Everywhere we go-oh, people wanna know-oh  
Whooo we arrrre, sooo we tell them  
This is D-Block, mighty mighty D-Block  
  
~~~~  
Dominic jumped out of the car and ran past the still recovering bouncer and into the club and up to Krys's side. He looked down at her, "This isn't the way to settle this." He said only to her.  
"You know what Dom, you're right. I think we should settle this with a race." Krys said loud enough for the now silent club to hear.  
  
~~~~~~~~ A/N: Okay at the end of chapter 13 ignore the confusing A/N. I even got confused and I wrote it. So what I was TRYING to say was, well nevermind cause.just nevermind okay? Wonderful! Next chapter will hopefully b up soon. 


	15. Murda Murda

Chapter 15: Fuck You  
A/N: Isn't the name of this just SO nice.lol. Okay! We're back and ready to race!!! What good would a Fast and Furious fanfic be without a good race.  
  
~~~~  
  
It's our world.. please believe  
Niggas ain't real.. please believe  
It's murda.. please believe  
I-N-C.. niggas what's fuckin with me?  
R-U-L-E.. love me or hate me.. baby  
Refer to 3:36.. baby  
That's the rule.. please niggas don't get it confused  
See this game that we playin'.. y'all playin' to lose  
Who's next that wanna ride.. (who?)  
Spittin.. (who?).. how I do niggas.. (who?)..  
knowin they wanna ride (who?)  
Rule baby.. I've been really outta control lately  
If you relatin' let me hear ya say.. yay-yaay.. yay-yaay  
y'all feelin' my pain?.. I've been runnin' wild time and again  
y'all swerve in my lane.. I'll pull up and start poppin' ya brain  
Fuck knowin' these broads names.. extravagant champagnes  
y'all niggas is lame.. my niggas ain't sane..  
Who you fuckin' with?  
  
~~~~  
  
Even though the main colors were red and blue cars of all colors were showing up to watch this race. "Okay then since you came to us first like I knew you would, I get to make the rules." The girl (Jenni) smiled.  
"Whatever." Krys growled  
"Ok then, 2 Crips and a new recruit vs. 2 Nines and a new recruit," Jenni smiled. She knew very well that the Nines had only a few if any new recruits, but she had done that on purpose, if they couldn't race they couldn't win. Krys fought her way back through the crowd toward Dominic.  
When she found him he had the same expression as she did, highly pissed off. "She knows, God, everyone knows." Krys growled. She punched a brick wall and made a crack in it.  
Brian, Mia, Letty, Vince, and Leon found Dom and Krys at the same time. "What's wrong?" Brian asked the question on everyone's mind that didn't already know.  
"We have no recruits." Krys said blinking at Brian.  
"What about me?" Brian asked, willing to lie.  
"Brian, honey, no offense but you couldn't pass for a gang member if we painted you black and gave you real diamonds." Krys told him.  
"What if I can get you someone that could pass for a gangster?" Brian asked.  
"You'd be my favorite white boy in the whole world." Krys looked up at him. Brian smiled, "How fast can he get here?" Krys asked looking around.  
"2 minutes." Brian replied.  
"And he drives a?" Krys questioned.  
"Viper SRT." Brian said as he dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He walked around the wall and dialed the number.  
  
~~~~  
  
Y'all niggas wanna dead.. who?.. then wanna ride.. who?  
Y'all know them niggas who steady screamin'.. Fuck you!  
It's murda murda.. you know it's murda murda  
We scream it.. we yell it.. we livin' murda murda murda  
Y'all ain't feelin.. who? Y'all don't like.. who?  
Y'all know them niggas who steady screamin'.. Fuck you!  
It's murda murda.. you know it's murda murda  
We live it.. we breathe it.. we screamin' murda murda murda  
  
Murder INC. is my blood..  
We go through the pain together.. by any means  
Poppin it hot at whoever.. or so it seems  
Niggas that getting hot.. not this hot nigga very hot  
See it in your eyes.. niggas ready to die  
But as long as I'm alive.. I'm puttin' this on my life  
For niggas that ain't right.. they get it upon sight  
If ya know me.. then you'll no way.. pop away  
Cock and pop again.. baby.. men will be men  
I spit off 10.. fuck it give 'em the 16  
Like my guns dirty and hands clean..  
Loose bitches in tight jeans  
Old money and crack fiends.. was a fetish..  
Before Guliani got into office and deaded shit  
Fuck it.. I'm livin' my life on the edge  
Got one in the head.. plus a niggas Fed.. 'nuff said  
I'm gonna behead niggas that don't believe this  
Rule baby.. 3:36  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I sure hope whoever he is calling can beat someone that has been racing there whole life." Dom sighed.  
"I trust him." Mia tried to assure her brother.  
"I'm not sure I do." Dom rolled his eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Yeah this is important. How fast can you be here?" Brian asked his friends over the phone.  
"Fast enough." He replied.  
"Okay good." Brian hung up. He turned to see Krys standing in front of him. "He's on his way." He said snapping his cell phone shut.  
Krys nodded and they worked there way back towards Dom and the others. About 3 minutes later Jenni was ready to start, Krys and Dom hadn't seen Brian's friend yet, and they were starting to worry.  
"Okay then ladies first, boys second and recruits last." Jenni smiled as she pulled up Krys (who was sitting in her black Lamborghini) in her blue Corvette Z06.  
Krys and Jenni stopped at the starting line and Dom and another Crip got behind them. A Crip recruit pulled in the Crip line and unexpectedly a silver, chromed out, convertible Viper SRT. Krys smiled as some race ho yelled go. Krys took off as fast as she could go. Her radio was blaring with the Ja Rule CD she had put in seconds ago, they both rounded the barrels at the end of the ½ mile at the same time. Jenni hit her NOS and thought she was going to win but at the last second Krys went flying past her. Dom and the guy Crip took off about the same time, the Crips took the inside and when they rounded the barrels, he slammed his tail end into Dom's car. It didn't phase him much, but the Crips recruit was 'out of the gate' before the Nine recruit.  
  
~~~~  
  
Y'all niggas wanna dead.. (who?) then wanna ride.. (who?)  
Y'all know them niggas who steady screamin'.. (Fuck you!)  
It's murda murda.. you know it's murda murda  
We scream it.. we yell it.. we livin' murda murda murda  
Y'all ain't feelin.. (who?) Y'all don't like.. (who?)  
Y'all know them niggas who steady screamin'.. (Fuck you!)  
It's murda murda.. you know it's murda murda  
We live it.. we breathe it.. we screamin' murda murda murda  
  
We are the world's most dangerous.. niggas alive  
All of my niggas bang with us.. and let's ride  
Motherfuckers want war but not many survive  
Cause 50 shots.. tearin' through the side of ya ride  
Cause we are.. (MURDERERS)  
Muthafucka you heard.. playa.. (MURDERERS)  
Poppin collars in air  
Poppin' shots through ya rearview  
Bullets, they tear through  
Got niggas wonderin' like.. "What the fuck did I do?"  
So niggas wanna go and get they man cause they can't do this shit  
Because they got no heart for this.. bust a gun and body shit  
Niggas like you probably snitch.. do a nigga then get rich  
Niggas like you always fit.. 6 feet deep inside a ditch  
There ain't nothin' fuckin' with this.. ya know why?  
Nigga I just came into the game.. "Ready to Die"  
Ready to hold heat.. drive-by with Rule  
Poppin shots through the sun roof screamin' "Fuck You!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Being about fifty feet behind in a race that isn't terribly long isn't a good thing, unless you really know how to drive. The Nine recruit had his own tricks, he hit his NOS during and after the turn, he passed the Crip right before the finish line. Krys jumped up off the hood of her car and screamed happily, along with the rest of the Bloods.  
The silver Viper stopped right beside Krys's car and a black man wearing a red wifebeater and baggy black pants with red Tim's stepped out of the car.  
"Hey Rom thanks for comin'." Brian smiled. Dominic looked at Krys, her eyes were on him and her mouth was hanging open. 


	16. Love At First Sight

Love @ First Sight  
A/N: Okay so the title more or less gives this chapter away, just a lil bit of fluffiness I came up with before things get more exciting again.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Lookin' at you from a distance  
  
Gettin' all of my attention  
  
Could this be love at first sight, baby  
  
You walked away and I missed you  
  
Visions of wanting to kiss you  
  
How could this be if I don't really know you?  
  
Ohh baby, baby  
  
Could it be love at first sight?  
  
And I never knew that I, could fall in love on the very first night  
  
Could this be love?  
  
You had on the latest fashion  
  
It was a bigger distraction  
  
It drew me closer and closer to you, yeah, baby  
  
I never saw anything like this  
  
But you I just could not resist  
  
I swallowed my pride and stepped through your side  
  
Or could it be  
  
~~~~  
  
"No problem man. You know I love a good race." Rom smiled. He turned and looked at Krys. "Who is **that**?" He asked.  
"Rom, you're starting to get that deer in the headlights look." Brian laughed.  
He shuddered and looked at Brian again, "Who is she?"  
"Krystina Jackson." Brian smiled. Before he could say anything else Rom had left his side and walked over to Krys.  
"So you're the one I was racing for?" He asked keeping his cool.  
"No, just my gang.Which I lead in.so yeah." Krys smiled. "Krys Jackson." She smirked.  
"Roman Pierce, I've known Brian since we were kids." He replied.  
"He busted me when I was seventeen, and obviously, that's when we met." Krys told him.  
"Yeah he used to like to do that to people." Rom smiled.  
Dominic, Vince, Leon, Mia, Letty, Brian, and Jesse found them in the crowd. "It looks like you are a Nine now." Dominic said to Rom. The two bumped fists. "If you want it." Dom added.  
"Let him think about it Dom, he saved our asses tonight." Krys said to Dominic.  
"Dominic Torretto." Dom said introducing himself.  
"Roman Pierce. Bri's homeboy from way back." He explained. He looked back into Krys's brown-orange eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Could it be love at first sight?  
  
And I never knew that I, could fall in love on the very first night  
  
Could this be love?  
  
I wanna know if you could call me up (could you call me up sometime? please)  
  
And maybe somebody we just might hook up, could this love at first sight?  
  
Once again, it's that other M&M now  
  
How many women feelin' him?  
  
Somebody call the coroner, quick, Mary is killin 'em  
  
Tell 'em what's the 411 and who came runnin'  
  
When Clef dialed 911 from shots comin'  
  
This somethin' for the radio, guest starring M.C.  
  
Johnny Blazin' the hip hop and R&B  
  
What, ya'll thought ya wasn't gon' see me  
  
You can't spell Mary J. Blige without a J.B.  
  
Well back to the matter, and it's sex on the platter  
  
She only wanna be happy and I ain't mad at her  
  
You go momma, nowadays, I'm more calmer  
  
And if you take a look at my life, no more drama  
  
Now you know, you searchin' for a Wu-Tang pro  
  
You find me, just bout everywhere the poontang go  
  
Now you know, feel me like your favorite love song  
  
Cuz my computer love is the thetruth.com  
  
~~~~  
  
"Why don't we go celebrate?" Krys suggested, about that time Rom slid his arm around her shoulders.  
"Great idea." He smiled.  
Brian coughed suddenly but it sounded a lot like 'player'. Krys flipped him off and Roman stuck out his tongue and they all three started laughing.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Just a lil bit of stuff, hopefully the next part will be up soon and if you've had any problems w/ the format of how the story appears, I've posted and reposted and now it's all good. XOXO **Charli** 


	17. Back Tight

Chapter 17: Back Tight  
A/N: Not much to say, but sadly this fic is almost over.tears yes I know it's been wonderful, but not to worry I've got two chapters after this one.  
  
****  
  
"Shake it, shake it, Shh you got to, shake it, shh shake it, shake it, got to shake it, shake it like a Poloroid Picture!" Rom, Krys, and Mia yelled in unison. Brian and Leon were laughing at the crazy people in the corner of the V.I.P at the Furnace. Letty was sitting at the bar by herself with a shot glass in front of her, she knew someone had just sat down beside her, she looked: It was Dom.  
"What?" She asked fiddling with the napkin her glass was on.  
"What is wrong Letty?" He asked, then (realizing she wouldn't face him) turned her barstool in his direction. "I'm not gonna know unless you tell me." He said catching her eyes.  
"Nothing." She said quietly.  
"Don't lie." He replied. She looked at him, then up in V.I.P seeing Krys dancing with Rom, and everyone else.  
"You were in love with her?" She asked.  
"Was, it's like we both knew it wasn't going to work, I guess that's why we tried so hard. She was too wild for me." Dom confessed.  
"Too wild for you?" Letty looked confused.  
"Yeah, I guess it's possible." He smiled, but it soon faded. "The last few days, the time Krys has been here, it's been crazy. All this shit I thought I had buried came back for me. Micah, Krys, the Nines, and Danielle, it's too much to handle without someone to talk to. I'm really sorry." Dom told her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Looking back at all I put you through  
  
Too much of a thug nigga to tell you I love you  
  
I know I made mistakes  
  
Here hoping and prayin that it ain'too late  
  
Thought I had my game tight  
  
Thought I had it locked down, knowing shit wasn't right  
  
Now you wanna blow  
  
Before I let you go  
  
Something you just gotta know  
  
Ain't nothing stopping me from getting backtight with you  
  
Go head and trip you got the right to  
  
If I gotta roll up my sleeves and fight for you  
  
I'll stand outside in the rain all night for you  
  
~~~~  
  
"For what?" Letty asked.  
"Not telling you the truth. I thought if you knew I had a daughter and a ex-wife you'd never come near me again." Dom told her.  
She took his hand, "I don't care about your past, I just want your future." They both stood up and hugged each other, "Ex-wife?" Letty asked.  
"Yeah, not to many people know about that," Dom whispered.  
  
~~~~  
  
Three months three weeks two days it's the same shit  
  
Shorty she ain't haven't it  
  
Back then I wasn't serious  
  
Makin so much paper kept me curious  
  
Chickens cluckin everywhere...I didn't care  
  
Thinking to myself that you'd always be here  
  
Instead of makin love to you lady  
  
I would rather be out pushin my Mercedes  
  
If the sun was to fall and the stars was to lose their shine  
  
I'd be content with it all as long as your by my side...girl  
  
Through the good through the bad through it all gonna need your back  
  
I'll always be with you just wanna please you  
  
~~~~  
  
"Obviously." Letty smiled. "I love you." She told him.  
"Till the day I die." Dominic smiled.  
  
(up in the V.I.P)  
"Aww how cute!" Mia and Krys said simultaneously. They both laughed.  
"Women." Rom and Brian both said before drinking some of their beers'.  
"Shut it Blondie." Krys gave him a mean look.  
"You wanna make something of it, slut?" He stood up, at least a foot taller than Krys (she had taken off her shoes).  
"Oooh that was mean!!!" Mia whispered.  
"Ooh yeah!" Leon agreed quietly.  
Brian stared down Krys before they both started laughing uncontrollably. "Where would I be with out you?" Krys sang loudly to the tune of 'Put it On Me' by Ja Rule.  
"You would still be in jail!" Brian laughed. Krys shot him a bird and then returned to her spot on Roman's lap.  
  
******************  
  
A/N 2: Not very long, yes, but it entertained me and I've got dance tonight so it's all for today. Hope you enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	18. The Way You Move

The Way You Move  
  
A/N: Sadly I think this is it one more chapter and this is the end. **tears**. I might have a sequel if u all want one.  
  
~~~~  
  
Ready for action, nip it in the butt.  
  
We never relaxin', OutKast is everlastin'  
  
Not clashin', not at all but see my nigga went to do a little acting.  
  
Now that's for anyone askin' give me one pass em'  
  
Drip drip drop there goes an eargasm  
  
Now you cumin out the side of your face  
  
We tapping right into your memory banks (Thanks!)  
  
So flickle the tickle lets see your seat belt fastened  
  
Trunk rattlin' like two midgets in the back seat wrasling  
  
Speakerbox vibrate the tank, make it sound like aluminum cans in the back.  
  
But I know ya'll wanted that 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
  
But I know ya'll wanted that 808 can you feel that B-A-S-S, bass  
  
I like the way you move  
  
I like the way you move  
  
I love the way you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Two days later the Red Nines and the rest of the Torretto team was back in the Furnace back on the dance floor. Brian was with Mia, Dom was with Letty, Krys was with Rome, Leon, V, and Jesse were with random girls.  
Brian was beside Krys, who was still wearing her six inch shoes and shorter than almost all the guys. "I'm short." She laughed as she and Roman laughed at Brian's attempt to dance to 'The Way You Move.'  
"Are you drunk?" Brian asked as she almost tripped, Roman caught her and stood her back up.  
"You try walking in these shoes for six hours."  
"Was that a yes?" Brian asked Rom.  
"Probably." Roman smiled.  
"Hey!" Mia and Krys said together. "Do not assume that just because she can't walk in six inch shoes, that she has been wearing since sixteen, that she is drunk." Mia concluded.  
"She's not drunk, if she was you'd know.trust me." Dom smiled as Letty led him past them all up to V.I.P. Krys stuck her tongue out at his and shot him a bird behind Roman's back.  
He didn't do anything but laugh. Soon Mia and Brian joined Dom and Letty in the V.I.P. V, Leon and Jesse all left with different girls; The only people left on the dance floor was various sluts and gang members and Roman and Krys.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Then the whole room fell silent (Shhhhh!)  
  
The girls all pause with glee, turning left turning right hardly looking at me,  
  
But I was looking at them, there, there on the dance floor  
  
Now they got me in the middle feeling like a man whore  
  
Specially the big girl, big girls need love too no discrimination in this world.  
  
So keep your hands off my cheeks, and let me study how you ride the beat  
  
You big freak!  
  
Skinny, slim women got the ghetto within them  
  
You can fuck them, lift them, bend them, give them something to remember  
  
Hail out timber when you fall through the chop shop.  
  
Take a deep a breath and exhale your ex male friend, boyfriend was boring as hell  
  
Now let me listen to the stories you tell and we can make moves like a person in jail.  
  
On the loco  
  
Heeeey baby, girl don't you stop  
  
Come on baby dance on the top of me  
  
You so fine (you so fine) you so fine  
  
You drive me outta my mind (my mind, outta my mind!) Oooh baby!  
  
If I could I would, just be with yoooou baaaaby  
  
Ooooooh Cause you like me and excite me and you know you gotta leave baby!  
  
I like the waaay you move I like the waaay you move  
  
I love the waaay you move  
  
I love the way, I love the way  
  
~~~~  
  
"Krys I got a question I want to ask you." Rome said as she slid closer to him. "I know that we only met three days ago, but I feel like I've known you a lot longer. Okay that sounded really stupid." He started laughing nervously, then continued: "Me and Bri are goin back to Miami in a few days and Mia is goin with us, I was wonderin' if you wanted to move back with me. Bri got the tickets yesterday, so if you wanna come you can, I know it's kinda weird cause we just met but-  
"Roman, don't babble." She told him as she began to think it over. 


	19. Goodbye to You

Chapter 19: Goodbye to You  
  
~~~~  
  
Of all the things I believe in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
tears from behind my eyes  
  
but I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that past me by  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend and I say  
  
~~~~~  
  
Krys pushed her last suitcase into the backseat of her Lamborghini, she was meeting Mia and Brian, at the airport in half an hour; Roman was helping her pack the rest of her stuff. She went back into the Torretto house, Danielle came running through the house and jumped into her mother's arms. "Babe, you can go get in the car, I'll be out there in a second." Danielle jumped down voluntarily and skipped outside.  
Dominic and Letty came in from outside, they both watched at Danielle tried to open the door of the car. "Could you go please help her?" Krys laughed. Letty nodded and went outside to help Danielle.  
"Dom-  
"I can't believe you are actually leaving-  
"I'm not dead, only going to Miami." Krys smiled.  
"It just seemed like-  
"We'd never get this far?" Krys finished.  
"Exactly." Dom smiled.  
"Yeah, I never thought this would be as hard as it is either."  
"What?"  
"Leaving something that messed me up worse that Micah ever could have. Wait I didn't mean-  
"Yes you did, I understand. If you'd have stayed in Compton then, you'd probably have died from gang wars instead of not dying-  
"Almost did die from gang wars. What is this best of both Worlds?" Krys laughed.  
"If you could call it that. I wouldn't." Dom's smile faded.  
"Come on Dommy don't get all serious on me. I know it's sad, I'm leaving, but come on. You know you gotta take a vacation sometime." Krys smiled.  
"Tina, we were having a moment."  
"Sorry dumplins I had coco puffs for breakfast, and they were kinda drowned in chocolate milk."  
"Who in this house is stupid enough to give you chocolate, especially before nine o'clock?" Dom raised an eyebrow.  
"It was all Rome." Krys grinned as he entered the house.  
"Okay what'd I do?" Rom asked as he looked suspiciously at how close Dom and Krys were sitting. Krys noticed and slid away.  
She smiled and brought her hand up to her face and put her pinky on the corner of her mouth. "Nothin Dr. Evil." She said in all seriousness. Dom even cracked a smile at Krys's stupid comment.  
He did the same, "Are you ready to go mini-me? We have a flight to catch." Rome said, also very seriously.  
"Be in the car in a minute not-so-shorty." Krys said bringing her arm back down into her lap.  
"That was bizarre." Dom said.  
"I know, it's like me & Rome are always on the same page, he knows when I'm just joking and when I'm being serious. And you care but you really don't care do yas?"  
"You know I care, it just still hurts me to-  
"No, Dominic, you moved on and I have to. I understand, we both can't live here. For me it's too damn close to Compton, but. Anyway, I just want to tell you that even though we're not together anymore you are still my best friend." She paused for a moment. "Ooh Lordy this is getting sappy. Sorry Dom."  
"It's okay." They both stood up and walked toward the door. She reached up and put her arms around his neck. "Love ya baby." He put his arms around her shoulders.  
"You too. Bye." She smiled as she hugged his and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and hugged her back. She smiled one last time and went to her car where Rome and Danielle were waiting.  
  
~~~~  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
And now you're gone forever. Dom thought as he watched her walk to her car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I really hope you all liked it. I'm thinkin about a sequel. Maybe.not sure yet, tell me what u think. Please Review. XOXO Charli X0XX 


	20. Prologue: Some How Some Way

Prologue: Some How Some Way  
  
*** Ten years before Rome & Krys met***  
  
Krystina Jackson was at her best friends' house sitting on his porch in Compton beside him. They were both sitting in plastic lawn chairs watching old ghetto cars drive by. She and Micah both had their feet up on the railing of the porch and each had a cigarette in their left hands'.  
"God I hate this place." Krystina groaned flicking a bug off her arm.  
"Come on Shawtie, you know that deep down you never want to leave good ol' Compton. Where else can you get drive by's every three hours and Captain Crunch for dinner?" Micah smiled before bringing his cigarette to his mouth.  
"Back in Miami." She smiled, he just looked at her. He knew that she loved Miami; he had taken her during the summer of his sophomore year and her freshman year. Now a year later, she was 15 and Micah was 16, and they were going back in two weeks.  
"You loved that place didn't you? All those racer boys, crazy ass mechanics." He smiled breathing out smoke.  
"At least we were out of the hood." Krys sighed, blowing out smoke.  
  
~~~~  
  
Please believe that Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some way we gotta make it up out this life  
  
Weather we dribble out this motherfucker  
  
Rap metaphors and riddle out this motherfucker  
  
Work second floors, hospital out this motherfucker  
  
Some how we gotta get up out this motherfucker  
  
Some day the cops will kill a motherfucker  
  
I don't always want to be this drug dealing  
  
Motherfucker damn  
  
Wish I could take us all on this magic carpet ride  
  
Through the sky I  
  
Use to play the hall up fifth floor me and my boys we  
  
All poor getting high I  
  
seen the worst of the worst I deserve every blessing  
  
I received I'm from the dirt  
  
I planted my seed on unfertile land Myrtle Park  
  
Marcy, Flushing and Nostrand and  
  
Still I grew some how I knew the sun will shine through  
  
And touch my soul take hold of my hand  
  
Look man a tree grows in Brooklyn  
  
~~~~  
  
"Krys, you're talented and you've probably got a future that doesn't have to do with the hood. Especially this one." Micah brought the cig to his lips again and took a long drag.  
"Thanks for the inspiration Micah." She rolled her eyes and watched him blow out smoke.  
"You know what." He asked, she looked at him with a 'what' look on her face. "When we get back from Miami in a couple weeks you should meet my baby brother."  
"What makes you think I want to?" She was being sarcastic and he could tell.  
"Because you are you and you'll want to."  
"Why's that?"  
"Because." He smiled.  
  
***Back in the present***  
  
Danielle, and her mom, had decided that Danielle should stay with her grandmother who would give her a more normal childhood. One that wasn't involved with street racing and without a stable home. Krys smiled and stretched her arms, she was leaning over on Rome who was beside Mia and Brian. "Know what I remember?" Krys said, not really talking to anyone in general.  
"What?" Rome asked moving a little in the seat of the plane.  
"Sitting with Micah back in Compton hoping that maybe one day we'll get out the hood for good." She said drumming her fingers on Rome's leg.  
  
~~~~  
  
Some how some way  
  
I gotta make it up out the hood someday  
  
Some how some way  
  
I gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some way I gotta make it up out this hood someday  
  
Twenty niggas on the block trying to chase that buck  
  
Nosey neighbors and haters keep their face on stuck  
  
Cops roll up on the pavement break the dice games up  
  
Behind smoke kids can't chase the ice cream truck  
  
Girls fighting over Rollie young boys hype things up  
  
Niggas fighting over Cold young boys light things up  
  
All the petty ass wars fuck the night scene up  
  
Remember Lil' Eddie man how he light mean up  
  
Then they wonder why we light green up  
  
Back to back steamers trying to relax but I can't  
  
I lean up ain't the L or the refer that steam up  
  
It's my head stress to the point I get a fever  
  
Thinking bout the block and all the mothers and kids  
  
That can't leave and how the Chinks gotta feed'em  
  
For the rest of their life fucking wings fried  
  
Vegetable rice(gotta be kidding)  
  
No breakfast Cap'n Crunch at night  
  
Our kids eating lunch at night  
  
In their beds all bunched in tight  
  
No less than three or four(you know how it go)  
  
Two by the foot two by the headboard  
  
Man I'm getting scared for them (Yeah I know)  
  
Thats how I feel for them  
  
And we gotta grip the shorties on the block  
  
All they do is smoke weed and drink forties  
  
Cop their quarties  
  
Enough to get the latest ROC, newest glock, and old Jordies  
  
~~~~  
  
"You are so ghetto." Brian leaned forward.  
"Um, thank you?" Krys looked confused.  
"Bri don't say Ghetto." Rome have him a look that said, 'stop trying to be black.'  
"No seriously Krys, you are the only person I know that used to sit on the porch, probably smoking, hoping to get out of the ghetto." Brian smiled.  
"Thanks friend." Krys rolled her eyes.  
  
~~~~  
  
Right here another lil' story bout this click I claimed  
  
Another chapter based on how I get that game  
  
Hanging round my neighborhood and bang my street  
  
Sit and watch the passer-bys play my sweep  
  
South-side sunny side  
  
Blocks I run South Vegas, South Paul  
  
Nigga all got guns  
  
Over here we got this poor get that there  
  
We know tomorrow ain't promise so we get that there  
  
Fuck sitting in the living room guarding the steps  
  
Working inside a slump house starving to death  
  
Serving these nigga flippers, quarter-ounces and  
  
Zippers agents snapping your picture neighbors  
  
Plotting to get ya  
  
Situations is critic I was out here to get it  
  
Living it like a savage cause nigga I gotta have it  
  
And holding back all the mothers for a minute  
  
Pumping hard dog  
  
Erase enough to walk it down and fuck it all dog  
  
Love being willied and your creek gonna rise  
  
I'm be a nigga and these streets gonna rise  
  
Some how some way  
  
Some how some way  
  
I'm be a nigga and these streets gonna rise  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out this life  
  
Some how some way  
  
We gotta make it up out the hood some day  
  
Some way we gotta make it up out this life  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: This is the Prologue for '03 Bonnie & Clyde, which is the sequel to this story. I've got some pretty interesting ideas so b sure 2 check it out when it's up within the next week. HOLLA ** Charli** 


End file.
